Revitalized Z-Fighters
The Revitalized Z-Fighters were a short-lived collection of warriors on Earth, lasting roughly nine years before eventually being converted into the Galaxy Warriors in Age 1099. Formed by the extraterrestrials Airbrush and Ticholla in order to prepare for the arrival of the deadly Laiyas' Band, they slowly gained in strength over time but then dropped enormously in numbers in order to defeat Lord Laiyas, the legendary omni-saiyan. Unlike the Z-Fighters that they took their name from, the Revitalized Z-Fighters do not use the Dragon Balls to revive their members, due to knowledge over the Shadow Dragons passed down through the Vegeta lineage. Members Ticholla thumb|left|90px| Ticholla aka "T'kaij" thumb|90px| Super Saiyan Ticholla Ticholla (also known as T'kaij) was one of the two mutual founders of the Revitalized Z, alongside the Namekian Airbrush, in an attempt to prepare themselves and the planet to defend against Lord Laiyas and his band of mercenaries should the group fail to locate the heir to the Vegeta throne in time. He was a major member and fought in every battle the group ever took part in, surviving until the final battle against Laiyas, where he was finally slain; however, his death directly caused the Legendary Omni-Saiyan's demise when Ticholla's son Rajita suddenly powered through several Super Saiyan forms to reach Omni-Saiyan. Being deceased, Ticholla was not there to defend the Leftover Saiyans from an Earth government sanction that led to the invasion and subsequent imprisonment of all remaining Saiyans on The Leftover, including his hero, Master Gordo, and his very own children. Upon the liberation of the interred Saiyans by the remnants of the Revitalized Z a year later, he was the first individual to be resurrected by the Dragon Balls. He would immediately join the newly founded Galaxy Warriors at this point and continue his adventures as a major member of that team until its own apparent dissolving after the Endgame Event Saga. Airbrush Airbrush was one of the two mutual founders of the Revitalized Z, alongside the Leftover Saiyan Ticholla, in an attempt to prepare themselves and the planet to defend against Lord Laiyas and his band of mercenaries should the group fail to locate the heir to the Vegeta throne in time. Despite surviving the battle against Lord Laiyas, he initially was impartial to the government sanction that determined that all Saiyans must be placed into internment camps. He did nothing to stop them from traveling to The Leftover and imprisoning all on-board, but he began to realize his folly when the government subsequently arrested both of Ticholla's innocent children, Rajita and Slipp. While he attempted in vain to ignore this guilty conscience, his regret would continuously nag at him until he could no longer bear it and nearly went ballistic, though he was luckily stopped by other remaining members of the old team. After calming down, he formed the Saiyan Liberation Front, and the now far smaller group successfully liberated their new allies, albeit at the cost of banishment from Earth itself. With this he would form the Galaxy Warriors to replace the Revitalized Z, where he would continue his adventures as a major member of that team until its own apparent dissolving after the Endgame Event Saga. Bannock Buoy Buuty Colton Slinga Diane Gina von Chovy Gina von Chovy became a member of the Revitalized Z alongside her long-time boyfriend Tommy when their hometown of West City was attacked when Laiyas' Band assassinated Boxer Brief and decimated the town during their battle with the existing Revitalized Z team who had been attempting to protect the individual in vain. Although both individuals are just civilians, Tommy and Gina's powers stem from hope and determination. The duo's combined faith has proven time and again to be their saving grace, and although they can be defeated they seem almost miraculously impossible to successfully kill. Despite being thrown miles away by Laiyas, she is later discovered to have survived the attack (despite the major distance now between her and Tommy). Unlike Tommy, who was directly hit by a massive ki blast of Laiyas' she was not permanently crippled; however she chose to retire from the Fighters to stay with Tommy. Despite this, she served a vital role in the liberation of the Leftover Saiyans following the Saiyan Inprisonment. Kaalif Kale thumb|left|Kale Kale became a member of the Revitalized Z for a very short period of time. Initially one of Laiyas' Elites, he turned against his lord after realizing that the legendary Omni-Saiyan had betrayed his people on a petty revenge ploy. Although this anger caused Kale to transcend to Heavy Saiyanhood, he was unfortunately unable to defeat his former master and was soundly defeated and killed. As the dead Saiyans were not brought back before the Saiyan Imprisonment, this was the one and only point during which he served as a member of the affiliation, as afterwards the survivors started the Galaxy Warriors. Lady Cashmi Llehs Miso Staak Tommy Vegas Tommy became a member of the Revitalized Z-Fighters alongside his long-time girlfriend Gina von Chovy when their hometown of West City was attacked when Laiyas' Band assassinated Boxer Brief and decimated the town during their battle with the existing Revitalized Z team who had been attempting to protect the individual in vain. Although both individuals are just civilians, Tommy and Gina's powers stem from hope and determination. The duo's combined faith has proven time and again to be their saving grace, and although they can be defeated they seem almost miraculously impossible to successfully kill. Despite being seemingly blasted apart by Legendary Omni-Saiyan Laiyas, he is later discovered to have survived the attack and although crippled in the fight, he aids the other surviving members in freeing the Leftover Saiyans. Tommy focuses his ki attacks, known as Faith Notes, through his six-string guitar. Physical contact with Gina more than doubles each attack's output. Though Human, his massive faith level allows him to reach a sort of "super" form which bleaches out his skin and frays his hair. He is one of the only two members to successfully retire from the group without being killed in the process. Tract Zane Category:Somarinoa Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyans Category:Namekians Category:Humans Category:Teams Category:Organization Category:Characters